¿Por que a mi?
by iori is
Summary: pensamientos o sentimientos
1. Default Chapter

¿POR QUE A MI?

Introducción

Casi se me corto la respiración. Sentí como si del estomago me subiera algo que me llenaba el pecho y que parecía querer ahogarme. Comencé a hablar y mi voz sonó a cosa extraña… como si perteneciera a dejar traslucir el miedo que sentía.

no me figuraba que estuvieras pensando en esto.

De verdad. Quizá creías que yo sabia de que iba. Pero no es así. Te lo pido por favor: llebame a casa.

-si, te llevare a casa.

Dijo estas palabras como si estuviera muy tranquilo, como si fuera muy razonable. Pero no hizo nada.

-¡anda! ¡Venga ya!

Y entonces se puso la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y saco algo… yo veía bien lo que era. Comenzó a darle vueltas en la mano.

-primero me parecías una chica simpática. Ahora mismo. Cuando estábamos charlando. Pero ahora no se que pensar.

Vi entonces que lo que tenía en la mano era una navaja. Y el vio mi mirada clavada en ella.

-¡sabes que es esto!.. No tengas miedo… no voy a abrirla siquiera.

La arrojo sobre el salpicadero y la navaja salio proyectada y golpeo contra en parabrisas. Yo busque la palanca para abrir la puerta y escapar, pero el me agarro por el brazo y me retuvo.

Nota: se que este fic esta muy corto pero es la introducción y si les gusta con mucho gusto lo continuare, por favor díganme lo que piensas ok gracias


	2. Chapter 2

¿POR QUE A MI?

Capitulo 1 

hola sakura que haces aquí en el vestíbulo que no se supone que debías estar con tu queridísimo Brian dijo su más fiel amiga de cabello rojizo rizado y de ojos entre amarillo y dorado, sentándose junto a ella para hacerle compañía

hay hola Marie, si se supone pero me hablo y me dijo que llegaría mas tarde y que lo esperara en el vestíbulo para que no me tuviera que buscar dijo con una sonrisa un poco fingida y con su voz un poco cortada

huyyyy de cuando acá te dejas que te den ordenes, esa no es la sakura que todos conocemos dijo mirándola para ver su expresión de niña mimada, pero al ver sus ojos verdes esmeraldas se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien sakura que tienes por que estas así, deberías de estar contenta por tener a un novio maravilloso y por se la envidia de toda la escuela Marie dijo para darle animo

estoy feliz muy muy feliz dijo derramando una lagrima pero lo que pasa es que extraño a mi mamá, me gustaría poderle contar todo lo que me esta pasando

hay sakura ya llevas mucho tiempo aquí en Italia y nunca has hablado de tu mamá ¿por qué? dijo su amiga

agachando la cabeza y derramando mas lagrimas sobre sus manos dijo hace 4 años mi mamá decidió inscribirme a clases de ballet, yo estaba muy entusiasmada, después de 4 semanas iba hacer mi recital, yo estaba muy feliz así que presione a mi mamá para que fuera, ese día estaba lloviendo demasiado, mi papá y mi hermano me acompañaron pero mi mamá estaba atorada en el trafico, ya casi iba a empezar el recital así que le dije a mi papá que le hablara, mi mamá intento salirse del trafico para apurarse... no se fijo que venia un trailer así que... Choco contra ella, carro se incendio y no...no puedo salir dijo llorando aun mas antes de que terminara el recital le hablaron a mi papá, el se fue muy rapito, dejo a mi hermano para esperarme, al terminar nos fuimos a casa yo no sabia lo que estaba pasando, al llegar vimos a papá sentado llorando, se calmo un poco y nos dijo que nos sentemos, se nos quedo viendo y empezó a balbucear, no entendíamos nada hasta que por fin lo dijo SU MADRE tuvo un accidente y NO SOBREVIVIO, nos quedamos impactado por la noticia, yo no lo creía y de la nada mi hermano se paro y le pego a una pared, yo seguía sin reaccionar y... de repente me dio un ataque y empecé a llorar no salía de mi cuarto no podía pararme paso una semana y yo seguía así, y pues mi papá no tuvo otra opción y decidió que seria mejor que me fuera a otro lado y escogió Italia termino diciendo, limpiándose las lagrimas para que no la vieran así

lo siento tanto, de verdad, no .. pensé que tu... no puedo terminar de decir la palabra por que llego el novio de sakura

hola chicas, sakura estas lista dijo dándole un beso en la frente

claro, nos vemos marie se despidió tomándose de la mano de su novio y yendo para donde estaba el carro, se subieron en una meriva negra.

En el carro solo se escuchaba un silencio que hasta se sentía incomodo mmm... sabes lo que me gusta de nuestra relación, es que tenemos buena comunicación, nos contamos todo, tenemos gustos casi iguales, pero lo que mas me gusta es nuestra intimidad me fascina eso a ti no, además hoy cumplimos 2 años dijo brian tocándole la pierna a sakura

brian! No hagas eso y me nos en el auto que tal si chocamos o algo dijo la joven un poco molesta mejor dime a donde vamos

esto te va a encantar te acuerdas cuando te lleve a aquel hotel donde nos demostramos todo lo que nos amamos, el hotel donde es difícil de tener una reservación brian dijo entusiasmado

no me digas que! Por dios... eres lo máximo ... te amo exclamo sakura , volteando a verlo con una cara de felicidad y dándole un beso haciendo que el se distraiga y se salga del carril

sakura!

hay perdon

Tomoeda

sigue en alto la apuesta... o tienes miedo mi querido shaoran por que sabes que si te acobardas tendrás que hacer lo que yo quiera dijo un elegante chico de ojos azules

cállate eriol no sabes de lo que hablas claro que cumpliré la apuesta además es mucho dinero lo que tenemos en juego dijo un apuesto joven de ojos color chocolate y de cabello color café, se escucho una voz muy bella junto a ellos

no es raro que el profesor no haya llegado aun

que es este alboroto se escucho al entrar al salón tenemos una noticia que darles, mmm... el profesor fujitaka tuvo un accidente y no sobrevivió se escucho un silencio en el salon si quieren darle el pésame a la familia kinomoto tendrán que ir a los funerales ichitaka

Italia 

esto estuvo fantástico gracias por todo... te amo brian dijo sakuro ruborizándose

bueno señorita es hora de que entre a su habitación o me va a ir mal dijo dándole un beso apasionado

bueno nos vemos después casi entrando brian le dijo sakura yo también te amo

sakura abrió la puerta del vestíbulo y vio que su profesora y su amiga la estaban esperando

que pasa, no llegue tarde o si

no señorita lo que pasa es que... como decirlo la profesora no pudo terminar de decir las palabras por que sakura la interrumpió

que hiciste marie dijo sakura sacada de onda

no es eso sakura lo que pasa es que acaba de llamar tu hermano dijo la marie con voz un poco cortada

que pasa díganme

señorita nos notificaron que su padre tuvo un accidente y MURIO

¡ que ¡ es broma verdad dijo con los ojos llorosos

lo siento sakura de verdad

tirandose en el suelo y llorando inconsoladamente esto.. no... como ocurrió ... y ahora que hago

arrodillándose junto la profesora a ellala abrazo y le dijo tomaras el primer vuelo a tomoeda señorita, tu hermano ya pago el boleto

no ... es que por que me pasa esto primero mi mama y después el... por queeeeeeeee

nota : se que esta un poco extraña e inconclusa pero es el primer capitulo y poco a poco se desarrollara


	3. Chapter 3

¿ POR QUE A MI ?

Capitulo 2

Italia 7:00 am

"hola sakura como estas" dijo marie con una sonrisa de conformismo por ver a su amiga un poco mejor después de la noticia

"bien, después de una noche agitada, bien, marie ayúdame no puedo comunicarme a la casa de brian y su celular esta apagado "dijo sakura volteando a ver que mas echaba a la maleta

"ok mmm... si quieres yo intento en su celular y tu en su casa" dijo un poco sacada de onda por la actitud de su amiga

"mi celular esta en el buró y solo presiona las llamadas recientes"

sakura ya se empezaba a desesperar por que no podia encontrar a su novio y decirle que se iba y le angustiaba mucho por que su vuelo salia a las 8 en punto y no sabia que hacer.

"maldición ya casi viene mi taxi y no puedo comunarme con el "dijo arrojando el telefono al suelo

"sakura creo que ya esta entrando la llamada... bueno mmm... brian"

"bueno quien habla, por que tienes el celular de mi novia"

"sakura ya" le dio el celular a su amiga rápidamente antes de que se cortara la llamada

"brian, hola oye te hablo rapido para decirte que me voy a tomoeda es que ... no la dejo terminar como que te vas por que, que paso, estas bien" dijo desesperado

"si es que mi padre ... yo tengo que estar alla, mi vuelo sale a las 8 y solo quiero decirte que te amo y que me comunicare contigo lo mas pronto posible" dijo derramando lagrimas

2estas llorando verdad, algo malo paso, sakura quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo2

una voz a lo lejos se escucho sakura ya vinieron por ti apúrate o perderás el vuelo

"ya me tengo que ir pero prometo hablarte y estar en contacto ok te amo"

"yo también te a... "no puedo terminar de decir la frase por que ya había colgado

bajo las escaleras con las maletas un poco apurada para no agarrar trafico, no se quiso despedir de sus amigas por que eso significaria no ver las mas.

Tomoeda

Todos estaban en shock por la noticia Touya no tenia reaccion, parecia que no le habia afectado la perdida de su padre, sentado en el sillón de su casa con un a mirada fria y desconcertada esperando a que sakura lo llamara para que fuerapor ella, no se escuchaba ningun ruido.

"touya estas bien, te puedo ayudar en algo" dijo una bella joven de ojos azul cristal y el cabello rubio ondulado

"no gracias estoy bien eva, sabes algo de mi hermana "dijo el chico muy fríamente

"si, su vuelo llega dentro de 1 hr, ya mande a alguien para que la recoja , por cierto tu traje ya esta listo" se fue un poco desilusionada por su forma de actuar

En el vuelo

" hay tantas cosas que han pasado últimamente, tengo un novio perfecto, amigas que no encontraría, pero este tipo de cosas siempre se acaban, me pregunto como estará touya, me reconocerá" pensaba sakura viendo hacia la ventana.

" por favor abróchense los cinturones que el avión va a aterrizar, bienvenidos a tomoeda la hora es 15:00 por favor bajen ordenadamente 2 dijo una zafata

" donde esta touya no lo veo "

Había un cartel con el nombre de sakura

" yo soy sakura donde esta mi hermano "

"El no puedo venir señorita soy su chofer Mario nos vamos"

Desilusionada y abandonada se sentia la pobre

Nota se que es corta pero en los siguiente va a mejorar


	4. Chapter 4

¿ POR QUE A MI ?

Tomoeda

" disculpe señor a donde nos dirigimos" dijo sakura recorriendo con la mirada la ciudad

" mire si quiere la llevo a su casa a dejar las maletas o podemos ir directamente a la funeraria" dijo mirándola por el retrovisor

" pues... lléveme a la funeraria... Touya va a estar ahí verdad" dijo limpiándose la lagrima q le escurría " mmm... disculpe señor usted conoció a mi padre"

" si señorita fue muy buena persona conmigo, siempre lo llevaba a donde él me dijera, y me contaba sus problemas, también me contaba de usted, su madre y su hermano, aunque a su hermano tuve el placer de conocerlo, siempre se llevo bien con su padre, parecían amigos mas que padre e hijo" dijo con una sonrisa

" OH me hubiera gustado ver eso y se puede saber que le contaba de mí mi papá" dijo mirando al señor

" pues las veces que la iba a ver decía que tiene la misma expresión que su madre, pero que se parece mucho a él, también me decía que estaba orgulloso de usted y que no le gustaba la idea de tenerla en Italia y que iba a hacer su cambio para que terminara la prepa aquí, claro parece que..."ya no pudo terminar de decir lo ultimo por que Sakura lo interrumpió

"perdón que lo interrumpa pero me gustaría saber como murió mi padre" dijo con voz fría

se le quedo viendo recordando todo y contándose la vos le dijo " pues ese día estaba lloviendo y su padre no quiso que yo lo llevara... hay mira ya llegamos es mejor que pase a ver a su hermano"

Sakura se bajo del coche, se quedo para unos segundos afuera para pensar que es lo q le iba a decir a su hermano al verlo pero no se le ocurrió nada, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, la abrió y vio mucha gente vestida de negro, pero no reconoció a ninguna persona, se sentía incomoda por que sentía todas las miradas, en eso se le venta una señora, ya mayor, se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

" lo siento tanto pequeña Sakura, de verdad lo siento " se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos " no te acuerdas de mi verdad "

" me temo que no señora" dijo Sakura mirándola fijamente

"me lo temia, tú eras muy pequeña cuando te conocí, yo era amiga de tu madre, y a veces te cuidaba, pero es una verdadera lastima que nos tengamos que ver en estas situaciones verdad querida" dijo la señora pellizcando una mejilla de Sakura

Sakura con una media sonrisa le dijo " si... mmm... disculpe no sabe dónde esta mi hermano"

" hay claro querida esta en esa habitación" dijo muy amable la señora señalándola

Sakura siguió el camino, cuando entro a la habitación, había poca gente, algunos estaban parados otros sentados platicando, busco con la mira a ver si lo reconocía, en eso Touya voltea para ver si ya había llegado, Touya se le queda viendo y Sakura se acerca a el, nerviosa, jugando con sus manos para calmarse, intentando no llorar.

" Touya, hola... mmm..."se acerco a el y lo abrazo, dejando que las lagrimas pasearan por sus mejillas frías " que paso... por que hasta ahora, donde esta su cuerpo" dijo alejándose de el y mirándolo

" que bueno que pudiste venir, aunque sean en estas condiciones, veras... todo fue muy repentino y pues digamos que lo único que pudimos hacer el cremar el cuerpo" dijo con nerviosismo y frialdad

" que... como que pudimos... quienes... y por que lo cremaron" dijo la pobre confundida y shock por la noticia

" mira cálmate por favor, el cuerpo de nuestro padre estaba muy dañado y era mejor cremarlo además, lo vamos a poner en la capilla de la familia Kinomoto, y no nada mas yo tome la decisión me ayudo la hermana de mama la señora Daidouji, y no te pongas así quieres" dijo volteando la mirada

Sakura esta en shock no sabia como reaccionar

" por que no mejor te acercas a las cenizas de papá y le das la despedida que se merece" dijo tomándola del brazo para que se acercara

Sakura se acerco y le dijo llorando estas ultimas palabras que para ella serian un desgarre para su alma " papá, papito, por que me abandonas de esta manera, te hubieras despedido de mí o mejor aun me hubieras esperado para que nos encontráramos, esto no debió de suceder, me hubiera gustado que verte, que conocieras mas de mi y yo de ti, que me vieras crecer, verme como todo una mujer realizada, con esposo e hijos, pero ahora estas en el cielo con mi mami, papi, por favor cuida a touya y a mi, no nos dejes caer en malos pasos, siempre te tendré en mi corazón, descansa en paz, padre querido...", se alejo la joven un poco mas calmada, se acerco a su hermano quien lo interrumpió

"Touya... mmm... disculpa a que hora va hacer la misa y el velorio"

" a sakura mira él es Teratani, un amigo de la universidad, y eso será dentro de 2 horas por que no vas a comer, pero deja y le dijo a Eva y a tomoyo que te acompañen" dijo cortando rápido la conversación se acercaron las 2 chicas " ven vamos a la cafetería " dijo tomoyo con una sonrisa

Sakura la acompaño, comió para sentirse mejor, casi no platico con las chicas, pasaron las 2 horas muy rápido, se fueron a misa la cual duro 1hr con 45min, y de ahí se fueron al panteón rosas de sueño, donde esta la capilla kinomoto y lo pusieron ahí, todo se paso muy rápido aunque a Sakura se le hizo una eternidad, se fue con su hermano a casa, todo el camino estuvo en silencio, llegando, contemplo la casa que esta muy grande, entraron y Sakura no perdió detalle de nada, vio algunas fotos donde parece su papá, su mamá y ellos, pero se percato que solo había como tres fotos de ella y eso la hizo sentir mal.

" Sakura si quieres vete a acostar, además ya es muy tarde y debes estar cansada o prefieres comer algo " dijo su hermano con la voz un poco más cálida

" no tengo mucha hambre que digamos, pero si me gustaría descansar, te molesta si tomo un baño" dijo un poco desconcentrada por su actitud que estaba tomando

" no adelante, yo tengo que arreglar unos papeles"

Sakura subió hacia el dormitorio donde había un pequeño letrero con su nombre, abrió la puerta y vio una gran habitación, con baño y closet propio, para ella era increíble, saco su pijama de la maleta y se metió a al baño preparo el agua para la tina y se metió, y se dispuso a relajarse, no tardo mucho por que tenia mucho sueño, se seco, se cambio y se dispuso a dormir como piedra.

Esa noche Sakura soñó con su padre, que corría y lo abrazaba, que le decía que todo iba a estar muy bien y eso la tranquilizo mucho

Esto es en memoria de una persona querida, este fic fue terminado gracias a ella, te recordare con mucho cariño y gracias por todo

NOTA: se que les prometí que iba cambiar pronto pero este es un capitulo especial ya que sucedió en la vida real, espero que comprendan y les prometo que después de este ya viene lo bueno, por cierto muchas gracias a los q critican les agradezco mucho y espero que lo sigan haciendo. gracias


	5. Chapter 5

¿ POR QUE A MI ?

Capitulo 4

A pasado un mes del fallecimiento de su padre y a sido demasiado duro para Sakura ya que tuvo que cambiar su vida, comenzar de nuevo, intentando hacer amigos y acoplarse a su nueva escuela.

" y no me vas a decir como te fue en tu cita con Teratani o lo quieres mantener el secreto por que se ve q los dos se gustan y q se desean" dijo viéndola con la cara de curiosidad

" cual cita si nada mas lo acompañe a tomar un café y ya, ademas yo tengo novio y llevo 2 años con él y para aclarar no me gusta Teratani ok, además ni que fueras mi mejor amiga para que te cuente todo" dijo lanzándole una mirada de burla

" bueno en eso tienes razón" dijo riéndose " pero he notado que no tienes muchos amigos y nosotros somos los únicos que te hablamos y para que no te quede duda yo si quiero ser tu amiga" dijo sentándose en la cama

" no es fácil y menos siendo la hija de un profesor, pero ya veras que va a cambiar todo y gracias sé que eres mi amiga" dijo sonriéndole

" hay Sakura casi se me olvida" dijo saltando de la cama "hoy vamos a ir al cine con los chavos te gustaría ir"

"No lo sé, no creo que Touya me deje, además van a ir en parejas y yo no quiero interrumpir eso" dijo abriendo la ventana del cuarto.

" hay Sakura no seas tonta no vamos a ir en parejas y a mí me agradaría que fueras" dijo con una voz de suplica" va a hacer a las 8 de la noche y ya me voy por que es tarde y me tengo que arreglar, ah! y has lo mismo ok niño" dijo levantándose de la cama y yéndose para la puerta

" bueno en caso de que vaya en donde se quedaron de ver" dijo acompañándola hasta la puerta principal

" en la cafetería el pabellón dorado y de ahí nos vamos al cine ok, pero intenta ir" dijo saliendo de la casa

Sakura se quedo pensando un buen rato, subió a prepararse un baño de burbujas para relajarse y pensar claramente lo que quería hacer.

" por que siempre estoy en estas situaciones, Marie siempre me hacia que la acompañara y gracias a ella conocí a Brian nunca olvidare ese día"

" bueno no tiene nada de malo que la acompañe, no va a pasar nada, además eso me ayudaría a tener mas amigos, no creo que Touya se enoje ya que no esta en casa fue a ayudarle a Yukito a empacar sus cosa para tráelas acá y mas o menos van a llegar después de las 10 de la noche y cuando lleguen yo estaré aquí"

sakura salió corriendo de la bañera para cambiarse rápido ya que nada mas contaba con 1hr para llegar a la cita

"que me voy a poner" dijo secándose todo el cuerpo y el pelo " ah ya se" se puso unos jeans a la cadera de color entre azul y verde, con una blusa de cuello "v" rosa con rayas negras de mangas onduladas y un saco negro que llevaba un adorno rosa y se puso unos botines calados de color negro, no tuvo tiempo de alaciarse el pelo y se puso mousse para que se le ondulara el pelo y se maquillo y se puso brillo y agarro su bolsa y corrió para tomar un taxi por q ya se le hacia tarde.

Al llegar al café no había nadie

" mmm creo que soy la primera en llegar y que raro por que faltan 5 min. para las 8, pero voy a esperarlos" fue y se sentó a una mesa

espero mas de 15min. y nadie llego, ya se había cansado de esperar y abrió su bolso para sacar el celular pero no lo traía y para el colmo no se acordaba del numero de Tomoyo, y en eso se abrió la puerta y vio que era Teratani acercándose a su mesa.

" hola pequeña que haces aquí solita, a quien esperas" dijo con su voz de hombre sensual y se sentó

" hola espero a unos amigos pero creo que ya me voy" dijo parándose de la mesa

" no espera por que no te quedas un rato mas" dijo tocando su mano

sakura se puso nerviosa al sentir eso " no, no lo creo, ya es tarde y ..." no puedo terminar la frase " entonces yo te llevo" dijo parándose y tomándola del brazo

sakura se quedo pasmada " en serio no, voy a tomar un taxi" dijo con la voz un poco nerviosa

" como crees que voy a dejar que la pequeña hermana de mi amigo se vaya sola"

salieron del café y caminaron hasta el carro, el le abrió la puerta y sakura no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar y subirse.

Se escuchaba un silencio tremendo y a sakura le empezó a dar miedo y cuando menos se lo espero..." esa no es la ruta de mi casa, si me puedes llevar" dijo viendo hacia la ventana

" OH es una ruta nueva, claro que nos tardamos mas pero es mas segura"

Teratani paro el carro en un lugar donde no había luz ni gente.

" sabes me gustas, y no se por que te haces del rogar yo se que me deseas así como yo te deseo"

sakura se pego a la puerta y lo miro a la cara " mira tengo novio y no te deseo así que llévame a mi casa por favor"

la tomo por la mano apretando tan duro que sakura casi lloraba " crees que soy tonto o que, dime una cosa te crees alguien para decirme que no me deseas, por que hace unas semanas estabas conmigo y aceptaste salir, antes movías tu trasero como toda una mujer y ahora estas tan temerosa como una niña" metió la mano en la chaqueta y saco algo que hizo que sakura se le cortara la respiración y como si del estomago se le subiera algo hasta el pecho que pareciera que se iba ahogar, con la voz entrecortada " Teratani por favor llévame a casa" " claro que te voy a llevar"dijo arrojando la navaja al salpicadero y golpeo el parabrisas. Sakura busco la palanca para abrir la puerta pero el la tenia sujetada muy fuerte del brazo que no pudo escapar.

" te lo ruego déjame ir, no le diré nada a nadie pero déjame ir" dijo con una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla

" mira pequeña no me irrites por que ahora no estoy de humor"

Teratani agarro la cara de sakura para besarla, ella no hizo nada, no pudo gritar, por que las cosas iban a empeorar, se acerco a ella, le desabrocho el saco y metió la mano en la blusa, tocándole los senos, sakura estaba en shock " Teratani no por favor" " cállate " bajo el seguro de la puerta de sakura, abrió después la suya, salió y después arrastro a sakura, estaban de pie junto al coche, sakura intento escapar dándole un golpe en la cara pero no puedo, Teratani le regreso el golpe a sakura " ya vez lo que ocasionas pequeña, no lo vuelvas hacer o te mato" dijo viéndola a la cara, en su mirada se podía ver el odio y la ira que tenia como si sakura le debiera algo, hizo que entrara a la parte trasera del auto, le desabrocho el pantalón, le bajo la ropa interior, y el hizo lo mismo, empezó a besarla desesperadamente, le rompió un poco la blusa para poder tocar mejor sus senos, sakura estaba impactada, no podía llorar por que se sentiría humillada mas de lo que estaba, el empezó a violarla con agresividad, y cuando por fin termino todo, el se paro y se acomodo todo y se subió a la parte delantera del auto, sakura se paro rápido se empezó a vestir y agarro sus cosas y se fue, ella tenia miedo de que el la detuviera, pero no hizo nada y sakura se marcho y no miro atrás, siguió caminando hasta ver coches, vio el reloj y vio que eran mas de las 9:30, vio que pasaba un taxi y se fue a su casa.

Se tardo 30min en llegar a su casa, se bajo y vio que había luz. Al entrar a su casa vio a su hermano en la sala viendo la televisión con Yukito

" donde estabas Sakura, yo no te di permiso para salir"dijo sin quitar la vista de la pantalla " te hablo Tomoyo y dijo que le hablaras"dijo Touya

sakura no hizo caso a lo que dijo y se siguió derecho a su alcoba.

" que le pasa a esa niña que se cree a no contestarme" , dijo Touya en forma de burla

"no crees que se veía mal sakura, como que estaba perdida" dijo Yukito con la mira de preocupación

"hay por favor como si no conocieras a sakura, así es ella, siempre quiere llamar la atención" dijo Touya como si no le importara

" no lo se mejor voy a ver que le pasa" dijo Yukito parándose y dirigiéndose a la recamara de sakura

" no espera yo soy su hermano y es mi deber" dijo Touya parandose

los dos se dirigieron al alcoba de sakura, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave " sakura estas bien" dijo Touya tocando la puerta, no se escuchaba ningún ruido y no se veía luz.

"déjame intentarlo" dijo quitando la mano de Touya de la puerta y tocando para que le abra, pero no hubo respuesta. " hay deja si no quiere hablar que no hable, vente Yukito" dijo bajando las escaleras.

" sakura, se que estas ahí, solo quiero saber si estas bien..." no hubo respuesta " si necesitas hablar con alguien puedes contar conmigo" dijo dándose por vencido

Sakura estaba sentada en su cama pensando en ¿por qué? Se dirigió al baño, prendió la luz, se quito toda su ropa y tomo una ducha rápida, al salir tomo ropa interior limpia y un camisón, se miro al espejo y vio que tenia una gran marca del golpe, en el pómulo izquierdo, estaba morado, le dolía un poco, pero no le importo, por que lo que mas le dolía era haber tenido que pasar por algo así, no tenia nombre, sakura salió del baño apago la luz, fue directamente a su cama y se acostó, esa noche no pudo dormir .

Nota: muchas gracias a las personas q leen este fic, me gustaria que sigan leyendo esto y q comente, a lo mejor es simple pero poco a poco esto va a mejorar, me gustaria mucho que me dieran consejos por favor


	6. Chapter 6

¿POR QUE A MI?

Capitulo 5

"Son las 5:30 de la mañana no he podido dormir, me preocupa mucho el ir hoy a la escuela por lo sucedido, en solo pensar en eso me da ganas de…, la verdad no se si decírselo a alguien" pensaba sakura en su cama, agarro el teléfono y marco a Italia.

" habla la señorita kinomoto me puede comunicar con brian por favor" dijo viendo el reloj para saber q hora era allá

" un momento señorita ahorita se lo comunico"

" bueno sakura …. Eres tu" dijo el chico con voz de entusiasmo

" hola niño, solo te hablo para asegurarme de que no estés con otra chava" dijo mirando al techo

" hey pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mi pero, no crees q es muy temprano para hablarme, por que aquí es la 1:37 de la tarde allá que hora es"

" son las 5:38 pero si quieres te cuelgo" no perdía la vista del techo

" no, como crees, sabes que te extraño mucho, pero dime como te ha ido, no tienes q arreglarte para la escuela"

" si, pero solo quería decirte que te quiero mucho y que te necesito como nunca" dijo la chica derramando lagrimas y con las voz un poco llorosa

" estas bien, estas llorando, que pasa, la ultima vez que me dijiste eso fue cuando te ibas para Japón, algo anda mal verdad"

" se ve que me conoces, pero en realidad es que solo te quería decir eso y … nada mas" dijo sentándose en la cama y viendo hacia la ventana

" mira no importa lo que te este pasando pero veras que todo va ha salir bien, ya lo veras tu tranquila"

" si me mantendré tranquila es lo único que queda, te dejo por que me tengo que arreglar" dijo parándose y seguía viendo hacia la ventana

" esta bien no olvides que te quiero, ya arreglaremos lo de la distancia de eso no te preocupes, bye"

La chica colgó y dejo el teléfono en la cama, no tenia ganas de ir a la escuela por pena, pero si se quedaba aquí se iba a enfrentar a touya o a yukito y es lo que menos quería, se metió al baño y se dio una ducha rápida, al salir se dio cuenta de q no sabia que ponerse, ella quería algo como, nada como ayer, así que agarro un pescador color blanco, se puso una blusa sin mangas, blanco con negro que decía " no toques lo prohibido", agarro una sudadera negra de cierre y unos converse, se tuvo que maquillar lo mas que pudo para que el golpe no se notara y solo se amarro el pelo, bajo las escaleras y se fue sin desayunar rumbo a la escuela, ella caminaba tranquila hasta que llego a la escuela, se dirigió a su salón y se sentó como si nada.

" hola sakura, como amaneciste" dijo una chica risueña

" bien tomoyo, muy bien" dijo mirándola con una sonrisa fingida

" oye que por que ayer no fuiste, te envié mensajes y te hable y nada" dijo sentándose junto a ella

" mmm… es que tuve que hacer unas cosas lo siento" dijo poniendo atención en un libro

" hay bueno no te preocupes, pero a la otra intenta ir para que tengas amigos" dijo volteando a ver si su novio ya había llegado

Sakura iba a decir algo pero en eso escucho la voz de su profesora y se sintió aliviada

" jóvenes guarden silencio, por que quiero explicarles sobre un trabajo que van a hacer en equipo así que escuche bien" dijo el profesor tomando la lista para los equipos

" muye bien empezaremos" fue nombrando diciendo los nombres de sus compañeros " tomoyo con erial" y seguí nombrando a sus otros compañeros hasta que llego al suyo " sakura con azoran" " meiling con mmmm haber deja ver bien con quien… yukio mishima" y así siguió hasta terminar, " muy bien ya dicho los nombres de su pareja quiero que hagan un trabajo del suicidio, sexo, violaciones, enfermedades sexuales y embarazos, claro tienen que hacer un seguimiento del tema de cómo empieza y como termina"

Sakura se quedo ida al escuchar el tema del trabajo y mas por su pareja " maldición para el colmo tengo que poner como me violaron" pensaba

Las clases se le hicieron muy largas a sakura y nada mas esperaba la hora de salir para irse a su casa a pensar o al menos intentar dormir, las clases terminaron sakura salio de la escuela y camino por la explanada de la escuela rumbo hacia la salida, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por azoran

" oye sobre el trabajo crees que podamos…" no termino la frase por que sakura lo interrumpió

" si quieres lo podemos hacer individual y nada mas juntamos información" dijo con la vista enfrente, azoran se paro enfrente de ella para detenerla y hablar bien

" mira a mi me importa mucho este trabajo y propongo que cooperes" dijo viéndola fijamente a la cara " que te paso, quien te pego, quien te hizo eso" dijo intentándola agarrar, sakura se hizo de lado para seguir caminando, pero shaoran la agarra del brazo haciendo que sakura recuerde lo de ayer

" suéltame! No me toques" dijo la joven safandose del brazo, shaoran se quedo impactado por la forma en que sakura reacciono

" lo siento shaoran, mira si quieres puedes ir a mi casa para empezar el trabajo" dijo intentando calmarse

" si no te molesta si" dijo caminando a su lado

" mira te invito a comer y hacemos el trabajo ok" dijo sonriéndole como si nada hubiera pasado

" no puedo por que tengo entrenamiento pero en la tarde iré, sirve que pensamos muy bien en como empezar" dijo mirándola

" si yo te diré como se siente que violen a alguien" dijo con voz baja

" dijiste algo" dijo el joven viéndola con curiosidad y preocupación

" no nada, entonces te veo en la tarde adiós" dijo desviándose para ir a su casa.

Al llegar a su casa vio el carro de teratani, ella se quedo pasmada, nerviosa, no sabia a que venia y eso la asustaba.

Ella siguió caminando como si nada, iba subiendo las escaleras pero en eso escucha

" hola pequeña hace mucho que no te veia como has estado" dijo viendola de arriba a bajo

Sakura no quiso hacer caso a lo que dijo pero el sabría cuenta de que si le había afectado

" hola teratani que te trae por aca, no te parece que estas muy lejos de tu casa" dijo la joven sin mirarlo

" pues tu hermanao me invito a comer" dijo con voz burlona

" por que hace esto, acaso no le importa lo que yo siento, por que disfruta en hacerme sufrir" pensaba la joven mientras se agarraba del barandal de las escaleras

" oye sakura me agradaría mucho que nos acompañaras a comer" dijo yukito mirando sospechosamente a teratani, el presentía que algo había pasado entre ellos

"perdóname yukito pero no creo poder , es que…. Tengo que preparar un trabajo y me quede de ver con un amigo, lo siento" dijo la joven subiendo rápido

" maldito como se atreve a venir después de lo que me hizo, es un … un ahh" caminaba de un lado a otrote su habitación " cálmate sakura, tu no eres así, tu sabes que la venganza siempre viene solita" decía la joven " pero ahora que hago, no quiero comer aquí…. No me queda otra que hablarle a tomoyo para que me haga el paro" la chica se sentó en su tocador esperando a que tomoyo le contestara

" hola quien habla" decía la risueña

" tomoyo, habla sakura"

" hay hola sakurita que haces, que paso"

" hay tomoyo que pena pero yo quería saber si podía ir a tu casa a pasar la tarde" dijo la chica apenada

" hay sakura que pena pero no puedes venir por que veras esta eriol y como veras … pues"

" ok no termines me imagino q estas haciendo, oye por casualidad no sabes el numero de shaoran para ponerme de acuerdo para hacer el trabajo"

" si claro, es pero segura que nada mas es por eso jajaja"

" si nada mas por eso, hay tomoyo te dejo adiós" colgó la chica desesperada por hablar con el chico de ojos color chocolate

Sakura no escucho que alguien subía las escaleras y se dirigía hacia su cuarto

" sakura "

Al escuchar eso sakura se quedo parada y sintió un gran escalofrío, como si le hubieran tirado agua helada y empezó a tener imágenes de ayer, la chica no queria voltear pero esa voz insistia.

" sakura de verdad no te quieres quedar a comer, es por que no te cae bien teratani verdad" al reconocer la voz sakura se sentía segura

" hay yukito, no es por eso es que de verdad tengo que hacer un trabajo, pero te lo compensare" dijo sonriéndole con los nervios en punta

" esta bien entonces te guardare un poco" se dio la vuelta y se fue

Sakura se dedico a marcar el numero de shaoran y esperar

" habla li"

" hola li, habla sakura, me preguntaba si podia verte lo antes posible" dijo con voz de nerviosismo

" hola sakura, claro que si pero estoy en entrenamiento y pues me tardaria un poco"

" no importa te espero solo dime en donde y voy para alla"

" mira mi entrenamiento casi termina, estoy en la prepa te espero en la explanada ok, adios" el chico colgo dejando a sakura son el telefono todavía en espera

" oh por dios que hice, no puedo creer lo que hice pero bueno, es mejor que me cambie" sakura nada mas se cambio los jeans por si hace frio agarro sus cosas y bajo las escaleras

" oye niña ya te vas a que hora vas a llegar" dijo su hermano desde la cocina

" no se a que hora llegue ok" dijo intentando salir rapidamente

"pequeña no quieres q te lleve" dijo el maldito pervertido ( hay q coraje)

" nooooooo, como crees tu come tranquilo" dijo esperando q se atragantara

sakura se fue lo mas rapido que pudo y al legar a la prepa vio q no quedaban muchos carros, entro y se dirigio a la explanad ay vio a shaoran esperando

" hey pense que no llegarias, te parece si nos vamos a mi casa es q me quiero cambiar"el joven limpiandose el sudor con la manga

sakura subio al carro y se fueron, no dijo nada, pero pensaba en decir algo

" oye si no es indiscrecion por que te comportaste asi cuando te toque" dijo sin perder la viste al carril

sakura estaba veindo ala ventana " pues digamos q tuve un peuqeño problema y pues... me paso esto"

" te pego" dijo intentando verla " la verdad eso se me hace muy bajo, yo no haria eso"

" tu no pero otros si, sabes mejor cambiemos d etema ok" dijo volteando a verlo

" mira si necesitas hablar con alguien, un amigo o lo que sea cuenta conmigo ok, mira ya llegamos" se bajaron del carro y se dirigieron hacia la casa

" sientate en donde quieras voy a darme una ducha rapida y si quieres puedes empezar en al trabajo alla esta el estudio o si quieres comer algo adelante" dijo dirigiendo se asu cuarto " por cierto en mi mochila esta un libro que nos puede servir" se dirgio a su cuarto y sakura se quedo viendo la casa y recorriendola, queria esperar hasta que shaoran saliera para comer, entro al estudio y le dio flojera empezar el trabajo, haci que sin darse cuenta ( aja y luego) entro a la habitacion de el y vio la puerta del baño abierta y asomo la cabez sin pena alguna y vio la espalda de shaoran desnuda, callendole el agua... sakura se le quedo viendo sin reaccionar pero en eso vio q el iba a dar la vuelta y se puso a un lado para q no la viera, sin darse cuenta salio de la recamara y fingio no ver nada, pero ella estaba muy sonrojada y empezo a imaginarse cosas...

nota: se que es muy largo pero voy avanzando, quiero darles las gracias a todas las que me escribieron de verdad me dieron animos y espero q lean este,el siguiente va a estar interesante


	7. Chapter 7

¿ POR QUE A MI ?

Capitulo 6

Sakura estaba sentada esperando que shaoran la acompañara ya que se sentía incomoda estando sola, hubo un momento se quedo pensando en como había visto a shaoran, ella entro al baño, se fue quitando la ropa poco a poco, abrió la puerta de la regadera que dejaba ver mucho, se metió, acaricio el pecho de shaoran, hasta que los dos se aproximaron para besarse, el la besaba desesperadamente y sakura acariciaba su hermoso cuerpo….

"sakura tienes hambre, quieres comer algo… sakura" decía el joven caminando hacia la cocina

" emm.. Perdón estaba pensando… la verdad si tengo hambre, pero lo que tu quieras comer esta bien para mi" dijo agarrando el libro que el le había dicho

"tengo pizza de carnes frías, solo tengo que meterla al microondas y ya queda lista, has investigado algo o me estabas esperando" dijo esperando a que la pizza este lista para llevarla y agarrando unas sodas

"pues la verdad te estaba esperando, es que me siento incomoda y no me gusta estar en casa ajena" dijo volteando a verlo "quieres que te ayude"

"no como crees ya tengo todo bajo control" se acerco ala sala puso la pizza y las sodas en la mesa para tomar café y se sentó a su lado

Los dos estaban sentados en la alfombra comiendo tranquilamente viendo la tele

"supongo que estuviste en Italia un buen tiempo verdad" dijo volteando a verla

"si, digamos que la mayor parte de mi vida, pero por que te interesa saber" dijo evitando verlo

"no se, es que la verdad eres rara y seria, oye y manejas muy bien el idioma" dijo levantando las cosas para poder hacer el trabajo

"si, mmm lo esencial" dijo esperando a que el regresara a su lado

Viéndola le dijo "dime algo en italiano"

"mmm deja ver que te digo" se quedo pensando, "lla tentazione per toccare y baciare tu pelle es molto forte" se quedo callada sin voltearlo a ver

"sakura que sucia eres, no pensé que me fueras a decir eso" dijo con un tono burlón y viéndola fijamente a la cara

Sakura volteo sonrojada "hay no como crees no te dije nada sucio, yo soy incapaz de decir algo así, apoco si entendiste lo que dije" dijo viéndolo sonrojada

"jajaja no como crees no entendí, pero que me dijiste" dijo tomando el libro para enseñarle lo que tenían que leer

"nada olvídalo, ya viste todo lo que tenemos que sacar" dijo volteando a ver hacia la tele

"pues es extenso el tema, la profesora nos dejo algo muy difícil no crees" dijo leyendo el libro

"la verdad no es difícil el tema solo imagínate como se siente una chava al ser violada y que pensamientos tiene" dijo con la mirada fija en la libreta en blanco

"por que dices eso, acaso tu…" no pudo terminar de decir lo que pensaba

"no como crees, pero piensa, el hecho que te lleven a un lugar oscuro, pretende ser tu amigo, te amenaza, te golpea, te viola y el se va dejándote ahí, en la oscuridad" ella se quedo callada recordando y pensando "y luego en lo único que piensas es en la manera en que te violo, con agresividad y no sabes si suicidarte o si estas embarazada, no te queda otra opción en esperar y esperar" se limpio la lagrimas que salían de sus hermoso ojos, se quedo callada

"sakura yo no sabia que eso te había pasado, perdón por hacerte recordarlo" dijo acercándose a ella y agarrando su cara para verla mejor

"yo nunca te dije que eso me paso a mi, solo es lo que siente una chava…" sakura no pudo terminar la oración, por que los dos se acercaban poco a poco para besarse…. El beso que se dieron fue con ternura, él le agarraba la cara, acariciándosela, y con el otro brazo, tocándole la espalda, frotándosela dándole a entender que el escaria con ella, sakura cerro sus ojos, dándole la bienvenida a su beso, ella se acerco mas a el hasta que sus cuerpo estaban juntos, lo abrazaba con ternura con cariño, el beso se hizo mas largo, en eso shaoran sintió que le vibraba el pantalón por el celular, se separo de ella y contesto.

"habla Li" dijo acomodándose para hablar mejor

"hola mi amor estas en tu casa, que estas haciendo"

"si estoy en mi casa haciendo el trabajo que nos dejo la profesora" dijo con la mirada fija a la mesa

"quieres que te ayude a hacerlo y si quieres podemos no se pasar un buen rato"

"lo siento meiling pero es que no estoy solo, estoy con sakura pero no te preocupes si quieres en la noche paso a verte" dijo volteando a ver a sakura

"estas con esa, no lo puedo creer"

"mira no quiero discutir contigo ahora ok, luego paso a verte" shaoran colgó y volteo a ver a sakura

"y en que estábamos, lo que me dijiste fue muy bueno hay que utilizarlo" dijo viéndola a los ojos

"si, oye ya es tarde y pues me tengo que ir" dijo parándose

El la tomo del brazo, parándose rápido para detenerla ella se quedo quieta intentando no reaccionar con impulso.

"oye si te molesto lo del beso discúlpame en serio, no quise faltarte al respeto" dijo sujetando su mano con ternura y viéndola

"no te preocupes no pasa nada, pero es que ya es tarde" dijo soltándose para agarrar sus cosas y marcharse

"deja llevarte, prometo no hacerte nada ok" dijo eso para hacer que sakura se sienta segura con el

"esta bien" dijo saliendo con el hacia el carro

Sakura estaba tranquila, no se sentía miedo con el, cuando sakura iba a decirle algo sonó su celular y vio que era su gran amiga tomoyo

"que quieres tomoyo" dijo volteando a ver a shaoran

"hay solo quería saber que había pasado entre tu y shaoran"

"oye te hablo cuando llegue a mi casa ok" dijo viendo hacia enfrente

"estas con el verdad" dijo su amiga en tono de burla

"adiós tomoyo" sakura le colgó y volteo a ver a shaoran para decirle "y que onda, como le vamos hacer con el trabajo"

"te parece bien si mañana voy a tu casa y pues después nos ponemos de acuerdo" dijo volteando a verla

"no te distraigas" dijo señalándole la calle "si me parece bien, ahí esta mi casa gracias por traerme" dijo sonriéndole

Shaoran se estaciono "sabes eres rara, rara y linda, no vemos kinomoto" dijo eso cuado ella estaba bajando del auto

"gracias Li por tu cumplido nos vemos" se despido y el se arranco, ella se acerco a su casa, rezaba por no tener que ver a teratani, no vio su carro y se siguió derecho abrió la puerta y al único que vio fue a yukito

"hola yukito que haces" dijo acercando se a el para saludarlo

"esperándote para que me cuentes que es lo que pasa entre teratani y tu, por que los dos se comportan muy extraño" dijo sacando una rebanada de pastel para que la comieran los dos, sakura se quedo viendo la forma en que yukito hacia eso, de alguna manera le recordó a su papa.

"te agradezco tu preocupación pero dame tiempo para contarte las cosas ok" subió a su recamara, se tiro en ella y pensaba… "no puedo creer que nos hallamos besado" dijo tocándose los labios con la yema de los dedos, ella estaba encantada pero había un problema el tenia novia al igual que ella, mientras pensaba en lo sucedido se quedo dormida, sin darse cuenta que no había programado el despertador para irse a la escuela, al despertarse escucho voces, abrió los ojos y vio que pasaban mas de las 7.

"hay no se me hizo tarde" se paro enfriega, se metió a bañar lo mas rápido que pudo, y se puso lo primero que encontró, hecho a su mochila el maquillaje y un cepillo, bajo las escaleras casi cayéndose.

"que haces aquí sakura pensé que ya te habías ido" dijo yukito mirándola como bajaba las escaleras

"se mi hizo tarde me pueden llevar a la escuela" dijo la chica con preocupación

"lo siento hermanita mi rumbo no es para tu escuela, mejor toma un taxi" dijo su hermano agarrando las llaves de auto y abriendo la puerta, cuando la abrió vio que teratani iba a tocar

"hey viejo venia por los papeles de la universidad" dijo sonriendo como desgraciado

"así toma" dijo touya

"oye touya no seas mala onda, hay que llevar a tu hermana a la escuela" dijo yukito parándose a lado de sakura

"sabes muy bien que no es nuestro rumbo, además tenemos que llegar temprano para empezar a ver los tramites del servicio que vamos hacer" dijo volteando a verlos

"no quiero interrumpir pero si quieres yo la llevo" dijo teratani viéndola

"hay no como crees mejor me voy en taxi ya es tarde y pues…" touya la interrumpió

"deja que te lleve si, ándale que es tarde adiós" empujo a sakura a la puerta para que se fuera, sakura se le quedo viendo a yukito y se marcho con el imbecil ese, teratani volteaba a verla, pero ella no hacia caso alguno

"oye pequeña no te gustaría salir conmigo para pasar una noche loca" dijo riéndose

"sabes mejor cállate ok y si no me vas a llevar a la escuela mejor déjame aquí ok" dijo con una mirada fría

Al legar a la escuela sakura se apuro a bajarse, vio que sus compañeros estaban afuera

"parece que no tuviste esta hora" dijo caminado hacia ella

"si eso parece" dijo intentando apartarse

El la tomo del brazo y la jalo para estar cerca de ella " vamos nena sal conmigo, quiero pasar una noche loca contigo"

"jajaja como la de la otra vez, ni lo sueñes, suéltame, o grito y esta vez lo hago" dijo la joven intentando safarse

Shaoran iba llegando al estacionamiento de la escuela, miraba para todas partes y vio que sakura estaba discutiendo con alguien, se estaciono a dos coches de ella

"que paso mi buen shaoran, listo para el partido de hoy" dijo eriol caminado a su lado

"oye quien es ese, el que esta con sakura" dijo sin perder detalle a lo que hacían

"no se, supongo que su novio por que se ve que están discutiendo, no le tomes importancia" dijo intentando hacer que shaoran entrara en razón

Shaoran estaba muy atento y veía que sakura ya se quería ir pero el no la dejaba, se acerco para ayudarla

"shaoran no te vayas a meter, el va el la universidad" dijo eriol agarrándole el brazo para detenerlo

"que no ves que la esta lastimando" se soltó y se dirigió hacia ella

"sakura te esta molestando este sujeto" dijo acercándose a ellos

"oye no te metas esto es entre ella y yo" dijo el otro provocándolo

"contigo no estoy hablando, te esta molestando" dijo acercándose a ella

"si me esta molestando" dijo la joven safandose de l por fin

"mira te aconsejo que te vayas o te vas a meter en problemas" dijo teratani poniéndose al tu por tu con shaoran

"yo no quiero tener problemas contigo, mejor vete y deja a sakura en paz" dijo agarrando a sakura de la mano para protegerla

Se empezaba hacer multitud a su alrededor

"y que vas hacer si no me voy, además la chica que estas protegiendo es una cualquiera" dijo teratani con una mirada de maldito

"oye no le faltes así el respeto" dijo shaoran dando la vuelta para no tener que discutir con el

"si es una cualquiera, óyelo bien, ella es una put…" antes de que terminara de decir la frase shaoran se aventó a el soltándole un golpe y dejándolo caer en el suelo, teratani se paro rapido para contestarle el golpe pero los amigos del joven lo sujetaron para clamarlo, shaoran, se dio la vuelta y camino con sakura

"no sabes el problema que te acabas de meter niño estupido y te lo digo a ti también niña estupida" dijo teratani subiéndose al carro y arrancando muy rápido

los dos se sentaron en una banca para platicar mejor

"shaoran muchas gracias por quitármelo de encima" dijo la joven sonriéndole

"mira no quiero ser metiche pero como lo conociste y por que te trata así" dijo el joven viendo hacia la cancha

"es amigo de mi hermano pero…" se quedo callada y vio hacia el pasto

"no estas lista para hablar verdad, bueno te repito lo de ayer, quiero que me consideres tu amigo y cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras" se paro de la banca y se fue

Sakura se le quedaba viendo y empezó a sentir algo, ella sabia que le estaba gustando pero tenia que impedir ese sentimiento como fuera.

Nota: muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que este les guste, ya saben que sus comentarios, sugerencias son recibidas, gracias


	8. Chapter 8

¿ POR QUE A MI ?

Capitulo 7

"si le digo la verdad me va a considerar una fácil o algo peor, pero si no le digo perdería su amistad" se decía a su misma

"hablando sola kinomoto, sabia que eras rara pero no creí que fueras loca" decía meiling parándose enfrente de ella

"ahh hola meiling, pensé que…"

"mira niña tonta no me importa en que pensaste, solo vine a decirte que te alejes de mi novio, por que gracias a ti el casi no me pone atención, solo piensa en ti y la verdad eso me cansa un poco, pero espero que lo dejes por que si no te ira mal entendiste" dijo barriéndola "vienes tomoyo" dijo volteando a verla

"después te alcanzo" dijo tomoyo sentándose junto a su amiga

Sakura esta impactada por lo que le había dicho

"no le hagas caso así es ella, no lo tomes enserio" dijo tomoyo para darle ánimos a su amiga

"no me afecta lo que me dijo es solo que tal vez tiene razón, yo me pondría así si viera a mi novio con otra" dijo agarrándose la frente agachándose para taparse del sol

"oye vi que shaoran se peleo con teratani, acaso fue por ti" dijo tomoyo viéndola con ojos de picarona y de burla "oye por que no saliendo de la escuela vas a mi casa y platicamos mejor"

"no se tomoyo es que la verdad… sabes esta bien iré a tu casa, ya me hace falta una amiga, pero por cierto no fue por mi ok " dijo parándose y dirigiéndose al salón

Sakura tomo las demás clases, ella no quiso tener plática alguna con ninguno de sus amigos, pero le preocupaba lo que fuera a pasar después del incidente con ese estupido, después de sus clases se dirigió a la casa de tomoyo a platicar.

Shaoran iba manejando tranquilo, se dirigía a la casa de su amigo eriol pero en eso se le cerró un coche.

"maldición, que le pasa a este tonto" dijo shaoran tocando el claxon "por que no te mueves idiota"

Shaoran ya estaba desesperado por que no podía avanzar, cuando se iba a echar en reversa otro carro se le metió. Shaoran se bajo muy enojado pero en eso ve que se bajan los otros

"algún problema niño estupido" dijo un joven acercándose a el

"no tu tienes uno" dijo shaoran

"oye estupido tu auto me esta bloqueando" dijo teratani bajándose del auto "mira esto te pasa por meterte en lo que no te importa" dijo acercándose a el con toda su bola

"que poco hombre eres, se ve que tu solo no puedes arreglar nada" dijo el joven intentándose alejar de ellos

Los amigos de teratani agarraron a shaoran con fuerza, el no podía zafarse, teratani se acerco a el y lo empezó a golpear con fuerza, shaoran no podía defenderse, él disfrutaba mucho golpearlo, pero hubo un momento en que se canso.

"suéltenlo, este marica ya tuvo su merecido" dijo limpiándose el puño con un pañuelo

"eso te pasa por meterte en lo que no es tuyo" dijo el joven azotándolo en el suelo

Teratani se subió a su carro y desde lo lejos le dijo "dile a tu amiguita que se cuide"

Shaoran esta sentado junto a su carro, casi no podía respirar, intento calmarse para poder manejar, se subió a su auto y se dirigió a la casa de su amigo, al llegar allá se bajo y entro.

"eriol, donde estas… maldición" dijo el joven azotando la puerta de la casa de su amigo

"cálmate viejo" dijo eriol saliendo del estudio "que te paso"

"en el camino me encontré al estupido de teratani y a sus amigos" dijo shaoran buscando algo con que limpiarse

"te dije que no te metieras con el y menos por defender a una niña que ni siquiera conoces" dijo eriol agarrando un trapo con hielos para dárselo a su amigo

"dame eso, se que sakura no se quiere dejar conocer pero no me importa eso tu sabes que no me gusta que ningún hombre trate mal a mis amigas" decía shaoran mientras se ponía el trapo por donde lo habían golpeado.

"seguro que es solo por eso o es por que te gusta" dijo eriol viéndolo seriamente "bueno si tanto te preocupa por que no le preguntas que es lo que pasa, por que teratani te golpeo"

"si es lo que voy hacer, voy a márquele a sakura para vernos" dijo shaoran sacando su celular

"espera antes de que le marques, dime, te gusta sakura" dijo eriol burlándose de su amigo

"eriol no seas tonto ok" dijo shaoran viendo el numero de sakura "la verdad si me gusta peor esto no lo puede saber nadie" pensaba el joven, shaoran marco el numero

"habla kinomoto"

"Sakura necesitamos vernos" decía el joven con la viendo hacia abajo

"shaoran, que pasa por que quieres verme"

"necesito que me aclares algo ok, estas en tu casa para pasar por ti" decía el joven

"no estoy en la casa de tomoyo, pero dime que pasa"

"voy para allá ok "colgó shaoran y se volteo a ver a su amigo

"le dejaste la duda verdad picaron" decía eriol burlándose de el

"cállate, ya me voy, luego nos vemos ok" shaoran salio de la casa de su amigo y se dirigió a la casa de tomoyo

Antes de lo sucedido

"me alegra mucho que puedieras venir sakura" dijo tomoyo sonriendole

"si a mi tambien, la verdad me alegra tener una amiga" dijo sakura devolviéndole la sonrisa

Las dos se dirigieron al cuarto de tomoyo para poder platicar

"bueno pillina cuenta, te he visto muy contenta con shaoran, algo esta pasando entre ustedes" dijo tomoyo sentandose en su cama

"no como crees nada pasa entre nosotros, ademas yo tengo novio y la verdad estoy muy enamorada de el" (esa no yo me la creo :p) dijo sakura sentándose en el sofá y sonrojándose

"hay si tanto quiero a mi novio y ni siquiera lo ves, no sabes si el te pone el cuerno si ya te olvido" dijo su amiga poniendose comoda

"tal vez no lo pueda ver y si el me engaña o ya me olvido ni modo, luego tenemos que arreglar eso, pero a veces uno necesita contar con alguien y el por muchos años me dio su apoyo, me escucho, me consolo cuanod mas necesite a alguien y me dio muchas mas cosas que ni siquiera merecia" dijo sakura recordando a su novio

"si es asi, donde esta ahorita, donde esta cuando mas lo necesitas, donde estuvo cuando teratani te hizo daño"

Al escuchar eso sakura se quedo impactada, volteo a ver a tomoyo y ella la estaba viendo fijamente.

"tu que sabes de teratani, por que me dices eso" dijo sakura alterándose

"por que se nota en tus ojos y por que teratani te trata de una manera tan manipulante" dijo tomoyo parandose de la cama

"teratani y yo tenemos nuestra historia pero…" sakura no puedo terminar de hablar por que sono su celular.

"habla kinomoto" dijo sakura viendo a tomoyo

"Sakura necesitamos vernos"

"shaoran, que pasa por que quieres verme" dijo mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro

"necesito que me aclares algo ok, estas en tu casa para pasar por ti"

"no estoy en la casa de tomoyo, pero dime que pasa" se paro y vi a tomnoyo "es shaoran me quiere ver" su amiga esdtaba emocionada "di le que si mensa"

"voy para allá ok "amigo

"para uqe querra verme" decia sakura impaciente

"quieres con el verdad, te gusta" decia tomoyo haciendole burla

"la verdad me llama la atención es un chavo lindo pero de ahí no pasa" dijo sakura sonrojandose

"aja si claro" dijo tomoyo

En eso se escucha un carro llegar y su claxon, sakura se asomo a la ventana y vio a shaoran bajandose del carro para esperarla afuera

"oh por dios ya llego" dijo nerviosa

" pues con el, no le voy a decir a nadie" dijo sui amiga despidiéndose de ella, sakura bajo las escaleras de la casa de su amiga, estaba emocionada, su corazon latia con fuerza, al salir shaoran la miro, ella esquivo su mira, al llegar a el, sakura se le quedo viendo

"shaoran que te paso, quien te hizo eso" dijo la joven intentando tocarlo

Shaoran movio la cabeza y le abrio la puerta del para que se subiera

"necesitamos hablar y esta vez quiero toda la verdad" dijo el chico muy serio

shaoran se subio al carro y se dispuso a conducir, sakura no sabia que decir ni siquiera sabia de lo que iban a hablar, pero ella presentia que era sobre teratani

"y a donde vamos a ir shaoran" dijo la joven mirando hacia abajo

"pues a mi casa, para poder hablar mejor" dijo con su voz fria

sakura siguio callada y nada mas espero llegar a la casa de shaoran, al llegar alla se bajaron y se metieron (que monotono vdd)

"pasa y sientate" dijo el joven señalando el sofa, sakura nada mas movio la cabeza

"mira no quiero empezar con rodeos pero necesito que me digas que pasa entre teratani y tu, por que lo creas o no yo ya estoy metido en esto" dijo shaoran sentandose del otro lado de ella

"shaoran de verdad lo siento, no pense en meterte en esto y creeme que lo voy a arreglar" dijo la joven con los ojos rojos

"ya me meti, e smejor que me digas ok" dijo viendola

"mira teratani y yo... es que una vez me lo encontre... te acuerdas la vez que tomoyo me invito a ir al cine con ustedes...pues yo fui al cafe donde quedaron de verse pero al pareser cambiaron de lugar..." a sakura se le empezaron a salir las lagrimas "yo los espere por mucho tiempo y no llegaron y cuando me iba... me encontre a teratani... el se ofrecio a llevarme yo no quize...pero insistio mucho... cuando ibamos para mi casa el tomo otro rumbo... se paro en un lugar oscuro... y...y... despues me ...violo"dijo la joven llorando

"sakura lo siento yo no pense que... maldito bastardo no sabe en que se metio" dijo el joven abrazando a sakura para consolarla "pero por que no lo denunciaste o por que no hiciste algo"

"que podia hacer, nadie iba a creerme, ni siquiera touya" dijo limpiandose las lagrimas "pero te juro que ese estupido me las va a pagar"

"sakura hoy tuve un pequeño problema con el y sus amigos, por eso estoy asi" dijo volteandole la cara a sakura para verla bien .

teratani iba manejando tranquilamente a la casa de su amigo touya al llegar alla vio que su amigo estaba afuera poniendola basura en su lugar

" que paso viejo como estas" dijo teratani bajando de su auto

"bien oye no creer que es un poco tarde para venir a mi casa" dijo touya sacado de onda

"si creo que es un poc tarde pero la verdad queria hablar contigo de algo muy importante" dijo teratani acercandose a el

"claro pasa, de que se trata" dijo touya cerrando la puerta principal

"es mejor que te sientes por que esto es sobre sakura" dijo el joven con sorisa maliciosa

touya se sento y por suerte yukito estaba ahi, los dos escucharon lo que tenia que decir

"mira sakura se me ha estado insinuando, creeme yo ya no se que hacer, de hecho una vez me la encontre y me beso y la otra vez que vine a buscarte sakura me abrio y me subio a su cuarto y se quito la ropa, claro por respeto a ti yo no quise hacer nada con ella, pero ella insistio tanto que yo no me aguante las ganas, te pido dsiculpas " touya y yukito estaban en shock no creian lo que escuchaban "mira ella no m deja de llamar y para colmo dice que esta embaraza, eso era todo me tengo que ir nos vemos luego ok" teratani salio tranquilo dejando a los dos pensando en lo que les habia dicho.

nota: perdon por tardarme tanto para escribir este capitulo pero me costo trabajo, espero que me escriban para decirme lo que opinan y quiero agradecer a una persona que le gusta leer este fic "yuriko himura" espero que sigas apoyandome gracias.


	9. Chapter 9

¿ POR QUE A MI ?

Capitulo 8 -los sentimientos-

_Como es realmente que me siento….._

_Siento tanto dolor…. Por que no me pude despedir de la persona que quería… por que había pasado tanto tiempo y si hubiera esperado un poco mas la vería… al ver personas de su edad o a padres que están con sus hijas me da tristeza ya que yo no viví eso._

_A veces siento que mi hermano no me quiere en casa ya que es tan frió o sentirá que es mi culpa el hecho de que papa este muerto…._

_Yo se que cargo un gran amor ya que tengo a mi amiga tomoyo… que es realmente buena persona, ella sabe escuchar, sabe dar consejos, sabe hablar con uno cuando debe ser._

_Que hay de shaoran y yukito…._

_Yukito se podría decir que es como mi hermano, el me da un cariño maravilloso, el sin conocerme me trato como una persona querida, me dio el calor que necesitada _

_Shaoran es una persona con la que se puede contar, el a demostrado tenerme un poco de paciencia, ser mi amigo aunque con dificultades pero el sabe demostrar su amistad de cierta manera… aunque a mi me ha demostrado otra cosa y la verdad no se si corresponderle… por que siento como el hace que mi cuerpo funcione cuando se acerca a mi o cuando me beso por primera vez._

_Que hay de los enemigos_

_Teratani… el me ha hecho algo que jamás perdonare… el me quito lo que tenia aunque ya no era virgen… pero me humillo de cierta manera… me trato como una cualquiera._

_Y tu como te sientes_

_Al perder lo que quedaba en mi ya sean mis padres, mi hermano de cierta forma, mi pureza ya que fui violada… me siento mal a veces cuando estoy en el baño quiero ahí mismo matarme quitarle a touya el peso que tiene por cuidar a alguien que no conoce._

_Cuando teratani me violo sentí como un gran vació se venia conmigo… como el se había burlado en mi propia cara, como me demostraba que yo era una cualquiera y yo aunque sabia las consecuencias que tendría esto no lo solucione rápido y ahora tengo que pagar._

Esto es un capitulo especial ya que como leyeron ustedes muestra lo que sakura siente… no se si alguien a pasado por algo como esto… pero yo si… pase la muerte de un ser querido… no me pude despedir de ella pase como 4 años sin verla pero hay cosas que uno no puede solucionar. Por eso hice este capitulo… el verdadero capitulo 8 lo subiré después… muchas gracias por leerlo


End file.
